emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1407 (28th November 1989)
Kate and Bill are shocked to learn about Pete and Rachel's affair. Elsewhere, Frank tells Matt about a job in Norfolk. Plus, Annie is disgusted to learn Jack has a job in a chip shop. Plot David wanders back into The Woolpack after leaving Pete on the floor. Rachel arrives back at Emmerdale upset. Pete arrives back home covered in blood and faces questions from Bill. Kate tries to find out what's up with Rachel but she remains quiet. Joe continues to attempt to find out Jack's plans but he persists in giving nothing away. Kate meets with David who confesses that he hit Pete as he's been having an affair with Rachel. Kate's amazed. Bill deduces that Pete's being having an affair but Pete denies. He cringes as Rachel arrives to check he's okay and Bill works out he's been seeing her. Shortly afterwards, Lynn arrives back and discovers a beaten Pete who lies that he was attacked outside a pub. Kate questions Rachel about her affair with Pete. Rachel asks her to keep the news quiet and breaks down crying. The following morning, Joe picks up on an atmosphere but Kate stays true to her word and remains silent about the affair. Frank informs Matt of a vacancy for a headstock-man his friend has in Norfolk with added accommodation, he asks if Matt is interested. Kate struggles to understand why Rachel became involved with Pete. Alan plans to visit Frank again. Joe catches Kate crying in a barn. She covers that she's worried about Rachel and her schoolwork. David tries to talk to Rachel but she avoids him. Sick of waiting for an answer, Annie asks Jack directly whether he plans to return to the farm. He tells them he's got a job in a fish and chip shop in Hotten. Annie's appalled while Joe is amused. Alan confides in Eric that he's been able to buy the company car with a loan thanks to Caroline vacating Victoria Cottage which has now doubled in price. He tells Eric that Caroline no longer has any rights to the property and he is now the sole occupant. He receives a surprise however when he opens the front door to discover Nick sprawled on the sofa having returned home. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Matt Skilbeck - Frederick Pyne *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Pete Whiteley - Jim Millea *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Corridor, public bar and exterior *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, front hallway/stairs, parlour and barn *Whiteley's Farm - Farmhouse living room *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Home Farm - Sitting room and garden *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front room and front garden Notes *A boom mic hovers into shot in the scene where Annie Sugden is informing Joe Sugden that Jack Sugden and Matt Skilbeck are coming to dinner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,760,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Category:1989 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD